Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone
の －サバティエル | romaji_name = Kenja no Ishi - Sabatieru | ko_name = 현자의 돌-사바티엘 | alt_name = Philosopher's Stone - Sabatier | gx02_name = Philosopher's Stone - Sabatier | gx04_name = Philosopher's Stone - Sabatier | gx06_name = Philosopher's Stone - Sabatier | ja_alt_name = －サバティエル | image = SabatielThePhilosophersStone-DRLG-EN-SR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | passcode = 80831721 | effect_types = Activation requirement, Cost, Effect, Ignition-like | lore = If you have a "Winged Kuriboh" monster in your Graveyard: Pay half your Life Points; add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion". If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 3 copies of "Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone" from your Graveyard, then target 1 monster on the field; it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster on the field with the highest ATK (your choice, if tied), until the end of this turn. | fr_lore = Si vous avez un monstre "Kuriboh Ailé" dans votre Cimetière : payez la moitié de vos Life Points ; ajoutez 1 Carte Magie "Polymérisation" ou "Fusion" ("Diffusion Ondulatoire" et "Destruction en Fusion" exclus) depuis votre Deck à votre main. Si cette carte est dans votre Cimetière : vous pouvez bannir 3 exemplaires de "Sabatier - La Pierre Philosophale" depuis votre Cimetière, puis ciblez 1 monstre sur le Terrain ; jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, il gagne une ATK égale à l'ATK du monstre sur le Terrain avec la plus haute ATK (en cas d'égalité, vous choisissez). | de_lore = Falls du ein „Geflügelter Kuriboh“-Monster in deinem Friedhof hast: Zahle die Hälfte deiner Life Points; füge deiner Hand 1 „Polymerisation“- oder „Fusion“-Zauberkarte von deinem Deck hinzu, außer „Wellenbewegungsdiffusion“. Falls sich diese Karte in deinem Friedhof befindet: Du kannst 3 Kopien von „Sabatiel - Der Stein der Weisen“ von deinem Friedhof verbannen und dann 1 Monster auf dem Spielfeld wählen; es erhält bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs ATK in Höhe der ATK des Monsters mit den höchsten ATK auf dem Spielfeld (bei Gleichstand bestimmst du eins). | it_lore = Se hai un mostro "Kuriboh Alato" nel tuo Cimitero: paga la metà dei tuoi Life Point; aggiungi 1 Carta Magia "Polimerizzazione" o Carta Magia "Fusione" dal tuo Deck alla tua mano, eccetto "Distro-Fusione". Se questa carta è nel tuo Cimitero: puoi bandire 3 copie di "Sabatiel - La Pietra Filosofale" dal tuo Cimitero, poi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro sul Terreno; esso guadagna ATK pari all'ATK dei mostro sul Terreno con l'ATK più alto (in caso di parità, scegli tu), fino alla fine di questo turno. | pt_lore = Se você tiver um monstro "Kuriboh Alado" no seu Cemitério: pague metade dos seus Pontos de Vida; adicione 1 Card de Magia "Polimerização" ou Card de Magia "Fusão" do seu Deck à sua mão, exceto "Difusão em Movimento de Onda". Se este card estiver no seu Cemitério: você pode banir 3 cópias de "Sabatiel - A Pedra Filosofal" do seu Cemitério e, depois, escolher 1 monstro no campo; até o final deste turno, ele ganha ATK igual ao ATK do monstro de maior ATK no campo (em case de empata, você escolhe). | es_lore = Si tienes un monstruo "Kuriboh Alado" en tu Cementerio: paga la mitad de tus Life Points; añade a tu mano 1 Carta Mágica "Polimerización" o una Carta Mágica "Fusión" en tu Deck, excepto "Movimiento de Difusión de Olas". Si esta carta está en tu Cementerio: puedes desterrar 3 copias de "Sabatiel - La Piedra Filosofal" en tu Cementerio, y después seleccionar 1 monstruo en el Campo; hasta el final de este turno, éste gana ATK igual al ATK del monstruo en el Campo que tenga el ATK más alto (si hay empate, tú eliges). | ja_lore = ①：自分の墓地の「ハネクリボー」モンスターが存在する場合、 を半分払って発動できる。デッキから「 」魔法カードまたは「フュージョン」魔法カード１枚を手札に加える。②：このカードが墓地に存在する場合、自分の墓地の「 の －サバティエル」３枚を除外し、フィールドのモンスター1体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスター１体の攻撃力をターン終了時まで、フィールドの攻撃力が一番高いモンスターの攻撃力分アップする。 | ko_lore = ① : 자신 묘지에 "날개 크리보" 몬스터가 존재할 경우, LP를 절반 지불하고 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 "융합" 마법 카드 또는 "퓨전" 마법 카드 1장을 패에 넣는다. ② : 이 카드가 묘지에 존재할 경우, 자신 묘지의 "현자의 돌-사바티엘" 3장을 제외하고, 필드의 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하여 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 공격력은 턴 종료시까지 필드의 공격력이 가장 높은 몬스터의 공격력만큼 올린다. | gx04_lore = When a "Winged Kuriboh" on your side of the field is destroyed, you can add this card from your Deck to your hand. Pay half of your Life Points to add 1 card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. After this card is activated, it is placed into the Deck. Then shuffle the Deck. After you use this effect 3 times, this card takes on the following effect. Select 1 face-up monster on your side of the field and multiply its ATK by the number of monsters on your opponent's side of the field until this turn's End Phase. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ja_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Downloadable Cards | gx04_sets = Visitor from the Abyss | gx06_sets = Visitor from the Abyss | supports_archetypes = * Winged Kuriboh (archetype) * Fusion (archetype) * Polymerization (archetype) | related_to_archseries = Kuriboh (archetype) | action = * Adds from Deck to hand * Activates from your Graveyard | stat_change = * Your monsters gain ATK * Your opponent's monsters gain ATK | banished = * Banishes from Graveyard for cost * Banishes itself from Graveyard for cost | life_points = * Halves the player's LP * Pays Life Points for cost | database_id = 11160 | gx02_status = Limited | gx04_status = Forbidden | gx06_status = Forbidden }}